Lisa Dressed In Blood
by ililolxp21
Summary: When Sebastian lost all his friends by a girl who murdered them, he sees she isnt normal. He wants to know all about her and discovers many bad things about her.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I thought it was impossible. Or maybe not, I don't know. Im not sure what to think of this. Maybe I'm just dreaming. I really don't know what's happening. Or what happend. Oh by the way, I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Sanderson, 16 year old. I will explain what happend. It is now november the second, it's a bit cold, grey and there aren't many people on the streets of London. I was just walking in the dark and everything was normal here. I was walking into an abandoned house, where I should meet my friends. When I came there, no one was there, so I thought they were already inside. I opened the door and walked into the house. It was dark, so I took my phone and used my flashlight. I walked to the stairs and I carefully took little steps. When I came up, I saw something weird. I thought it was one of my friends, but then I saw the long hair. I soon realized it was a girl and I just looked at her in silence. But then I saw what she was doing. She cutted and kicked my friends bodies. It was terrible, and blood was laying everywhere on the ground and even on the walls. This girl couldn't be human. That was just impossible, to do all that to my friends. She could never beated those four guys and rippped them open. It was just not possible. She looked at me, and then disappeared...


	2. Chapter 2

It took me some minutes to realize my friends were dead. Murdered. But I only saw 2 bodies. My mind went blank and I ran through the house, searching for the other 2 bodies. I came into a room, clearly a bedroom. I saw another body, another friend. It was naked and was laying on the bed. The bed was drowning in the blood my friend lost. He had several wounds, and one was very special. His mouth was cutted from ear to ear and he was scary. I know he was dead. I ran downstairs and didn't find the last one. When I saw a door, leading to the basement, I just knew I had to go there. I really didn't want to, but I had to know where my last friend was. Maybe he was still alive. So I went to the door and opened it. A strange smell came out of the dark place and I gathered my courage to go downstairs. What I didn't know and saw too late, was that the girl was there was flying (like a said, I knew she wasn't normal) and I don't know what she was doing with my friend's body, but it didn't look that good. My concentration was disturbed when she laughed. She láughed. I looked at her but I was so angry inside and screamed:

"Why did you do this?!"

"They disturbed my beaty sleep."

She was calm and looked at her nails, who looked a bit weird and red of the blood. She laughed evily. I was confused and asked:

"Did you sleep hére?"

She finally lost control and shouted:

"I have always slept here!"

Then she disappeared again. I fell on the ground and cried. I know, it's not manly, but the tears just came.

That's what happend. And now I'm sitting here, in my room, on my bed. Shocked from everything.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 5 months since that night. The police found the bodies, but they didn't do much. I don't know why, but since that night, I have nightmares every night. The girl always makes an appearance in my dreams. It's always the same. She keeps looking at me, laughs and disappears. In the day I think of our conversation. It keeps following me, no matter what I do. It's freaking me out.

It's my sisters birthday. It's spring, and it's warm and green outside. I never told anyone about that night. Not only my best friends died that night, but the fact that there was a creepy girl floating there isn't normal. I think of what she said. "I've always slept here!". Suddenly I know what she is. She must be a ghost. I mean she flies, kills and she said she always slept there, so didn't leave the house. She mst live there. Hah, it's like a horror story. I think it's time to visit the library. So i went there and I found something. She was born in 1908. A long time ago. She's murdered. I keep staring at her name. Lisa.. Lisa Jones. Oh there is a picture. I stare at it. Her beautiful blond hair fits her pretty face. It wasn't that long yet. Maybe a little bit longer than her shoulders. She looks cute? She wears a beautiful white dress and she looks so happy. Green eyes and a cute smile. So that' how she looked like. She looks different, happy. Not like a psycho girl who kills... I think I have to find out what happend to her.

When I ran to her house, the light inside was weird. It was like even if the sun shined outside, it never came in through the windows. Creepy. I walked in and saw some furniture. Not much and they were spread over the room. There were covered under white blankets... No one was there and I decided to give a look at the bedrooms. At th adult bedroom, I saw nothing special. Only dust. I saw a book under the bed. It was a diary. I opened it and read the first page. "Diary from Lisa" with some cute hearts. I looked at it and I saw some pretty weird piece.

~ December 27, 1924

I can't hold it anymore. He keeps screaming and he slays m all the time. He kicked me and now I have a big blue spot on my leg. He's always drunk and he didn't do anything about it. When she was asleep, he came to my room and locked my door. He threw away the key and came to me. I was in my pyjama's so just a top and shorts and I was scared. You can imagine what he did. I got raped. But I'm not gonna let him win, I'm gonna fight.

What is this? Who is "he"? Who is "she"? I had a lot of questions and I really wanted an answer...


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to the other bedroom. There were a lot of pictures, and it looked like a teenager bedroom for a girl. It must be her room. There is dust everywhere and I cough. I search trhough her stuff, papers, everything. "Come on.. What happend to you." I mumbled to myself. I watched all her photo's and, I must say, they were kinda awesome for 1908. Suddenly I heard something, a slight woosh. I turned around and there she was. Her white skin, her long blond hair and her beautiful white dress. I heard something leaking. I looked down to her dress and I saw blood. Lots and lots of blood dripping of her dress on the ground. Honestly, it was a bit anoying. She stared at me and said: "What are you doing here again?". When I only stared back and didn't believe what I saw, she said: "Hellooo? Aren't you going to answer me? Or do you want to be dead?". She grins and flew around me, checking me out. I wish I had put on some other clothes. "Why did you kill my friends?" I asked. I was trying not to look scared, but my voice betrayed me. "Who were your friends? I've murdered so many people. Do you wanna see them?". Laughing girly and evily, she continued: "But what does it matter anyways? It's not like you miss them, or you wouldn't be here. But hey, why are you here? For the second time -.- ". I had a plan. It'll be good. I said: "Why are YOU here, Lisa? Yes you heard it, I said your name. I know pretty much about you. Your name, your birthday, your date of death. You're dead, aren't you?". She looked shocked, just as I planned.

After a moment of silence, she said: "Why do you know all that...?!". Okay, now she looks furious. "Oh I did some research in the lbrary and I accidentaly found your picture in a journal from 1925. You were prom queen that day. You were looking nice that day btw.". "Why were you looking in a journal from 1925? And it was the exact same journal with a picture of me? Are you stalking me?!". Okay, now I was the one that was shocked. Have I been stalking her? No that's not true. She murdered my friends so I had to do some research. It's her fault, not mine. "I-I'm not. If you didn't kill my friends I didn't have to do research. So it's your own fault anyways". She punched me, and I flew to the other side of the room.


End file.
